


[podfic] Hunting the Snark

by heardtheowl, tsukinofaerii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: polybigbang, Cover Art, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"IN A WORLD where it's summer break before senior year, ONE WEREWOLF will find that things are going pretty well, actually. His pack is closer than ever, closer than he would have dreamed back when it all started, and there's nothing to do but enjoy the weather.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>But, at the end of the day, instinct and nature will take their course. Because what wolves do is hunt, and this time the prey is...</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Derek's dick. [drama chord]"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Hunting the Snark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunting the Snark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580444) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



  
  
**Length:** 01:38:54  
 **Right-click > save as:**  
[MP3 || 136MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Hunting%20the%20Snark.mp3)  
[M4B || 109MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Hunting%20the%20Snark.m4b)  
 **Or stream:** (and if the embedded stream is being a little bitch, click through the mp3 link to stream, k?)

  
  
So, this is about a YEAR late bc of podblocking family and procrastination. I apologize in advance for the editing snaffus - I don't usually re-record parts after the fact bc evening out the amplitude is fucking impossible so. :|  
  
This fic is AMAZE and I LOVE TSUKINOFAERII and all she is and does, especially when it involves Derek/Allison in ANY COMBO AT ALL. I NEEDS MORE. ALL THE MORE. NEVER ENOUGH. PRECIOUSSSSSS. *_______*  
  
Song used is called Tongue Tied by The Antlers. Lyrics included in podbook. Um. IDEK. PLS TO BE VISITING ME ON THE TWITTER/TUMBLR/AO3 PLACES, KUPO? <3  
  
OH YEAH! I finally tried that auphonic site and it fixed up the amplitude like WHOA. VOLUMIZING. Sweet. Let me know what you think if you get a chance/feel inclined. ♥


End file.
